Delirius Fever
by sorakh
Summary: Swab the decks... And they better be clean." A simple routine turns out to be a hard time for the Dyne Dynasty. Especially when it comes to be ill...Angst and fluffysappy.


A/N: There aren't much Pre-SoA stories around. Most are Post-SoA, and that starts to be kinda old. I wanted to see how cute Vyse was like a kid-but what startle me was that in the game, Dyne says: "You know the routine. Swab the decks... And they better be clean.", which caught my attention. Of course, Plotty the Ebil Plot Bunny was in PMS with the flu, so an angst plot came up her mind. I'm starting to think that an evil bunny with PMS and is sick can bring up just the angst idea that fits a quote.   
  
Plotty: It wasn't just that. It was also that rare screenshot of Vyse dead, ya know.  
  
Whatever...Chibi Vize, say the disclaimer, please.  
  
Chibi Vize: showakh doshn't own Shikes of Awcadia. She owns Plotty da ebil plot bunny an' me.  
  
I never get tired to hear his voice! ^^  
  
Just a simple day of riding in the wind in Arcadia and Vyse...was still sleeping?!  
  
"VYSE KENNEDY! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" His father's voice woke him up from his pleasant dream. Vyse touched his cheek. The little boy's injury left a scar under his left eye, but Vyse thought that was cool. Half asleep, he felt a strange feeling in his guts and quickly felt like he was burning.  
  
"Daddy...I feel weird. I've got a weird feeling in my tummy...and I'm hot,"he softly spoke, knowing that there was something wrong with him. He didn't felt like that yesterday, however...  
  
"Vyse, stop lying. It's just the covers."  
  
"But I ain't lying, daddy!"  
  
"Vyse, get up right now. I-" Dyne was interrupted by a crew mate, Luke.  
  
"Captain, there's a Valuan ship coming here. Shall we raid it?" Dyne smiled, and with a 'Let's do it', all the crew came to raid the ship. Except for one. That one was lil' Vyse, because he knew he was sick; so he stayed in bed. Not long after the crew left he felt his stomach lurch.  
  
"Oh...I'm gonna get real sick..."he muttered as he ran to the outside railing right out of his room. He leaned on it, and let out all his stomach's contents come out of his mouth, which was last night's supper. Wiping his mouth with his hand after he was done, he groans. This kid had something wrong.  
  
A few hours passed by (turns out it was a big ship and it had a lot of Valuan soldiers inside so they had a long time picking up the gold), and the men came back. Aika notice Vyse was still onboard the Albatross, looking very pale.  
  
"Vyse! You okay?" she asked as she ran to him. Feeling more warmer and the feeling in the gut getting more worst, he turned around and ran just as he felt his...well...it's a deja vu for us.  
  
"Uncle Dyne?" said Aika as she ran to the leader, "Vyse looks weird, like if he's not feeling well," she noted as the Blue Rogue listened to him. He shook his head, thinking it was because of the lack of sleep. Little did he knew it wasn't just that. He decided that, after all, they all needed some sleep...Time to go to bed.  
  
"All right, everyone, let's get some rest, then we'll go to Pirate Isle. Luke, can you get me Vyse?" Dyne's request came with Vyse kicking the poor man endlessly.  
  
"Vyse, your behavior is not acceptable. Swab the decks, or else you won't go to bed."  
  
"DADDY! I'm not well! I've thrown up lately-"Dyne's look that could frighten any children except Vyse and Aika shut the poor boy up. Sighing of misery, Vyse went to get the mop and the bucket just as the rest got to their dormitories. Aika took a glance behind her as Vyse started to mop the floor, his fragile spirit thorn in pieces. The anchor went down for both the boat and the little boy.  
  
Vyse's head started to feel like if it was spinning as an hour passed. He didn't make much progress-after all, he had to run a few times to puke, not wanting to mop his own vomit. Another hour pass and he did half the deck when dizziness took over his mind and he felt his stomach lurched hard- so hard blood started to flow on his small lower lip towards his chin. He started to cough, his small body shaking uncontrollably, blood coming more out. Everything in his body, spirit and soul was disorganize-and he collapsed; making a sound that couldn't wake most people up, that is, except Aika.  
  
She woke up after hearing a strange sound coming from the deck. She ran to Vyse's bed and not finding him, panic as she ran to Dyne's room.  
  
"Uncle Dyne! Uncle Dyne!" she yelled as she shook him to wake up. Dyne looked at his adopted daughter.  
  
"What is it, Aika?" he managed to muttered, asleep and confused.  
  
"Vyse should be in his bed, but he ain't, and I heard a strange sound at the deck!" That awoke the captain of the Albatross. His unslicked hair flaring in the moonlight, he ran to the deck to find Vyse on the ground, mop and bucket next to him. A crimson thick liquid was pouring out from his mouth like vomit at each ragged cough and some of it was all over his right hand like it was dipped in some kind of goo. His body trembled from a feverish delirium. Dyne's eyes widen as he found that his little but strong child felt warmer than usual-too warm, in fact.  
  
"He wasn't lying..." he could only say this as his bangs covered his eyes, hiding his sadness. How could he be so blind? That's when it came to him-the needle. The needle must've been poisoned or something. Cradling his son in his arms, he massaged the small chest as he notice Vyse was barely breathing, even thought he was, of course, massaging. The blood has blocked his respiratory system since he wasn't letting it out of his mouth. He turned his son around and put his finger deeply in the boy's throat, making Vyse throw up the crimson residue. Vyse restarted to breath normally, and open his eyes to small slits as Dyne brought his son next to his own chest, the boy so frail and pale in the moonlight, with that blood all over his shirt and pants, not forgetting his hair, of course.  
  
"Daddy?" his voice was barely a small whisper, so weak Dyne almost had to put his ear next to the child's mouth.  
  
"I'm here, Vyse. I'm sorry I thought you lied..."he told him, feeling the guilt within him. With a caress, he slightly wiped the boy's face from the blood.  
  
"Daddy...my head...spinning..."he spoke as he fell asleep from exhaustion. Aika ran directly to the captain.  
  
"Is Vyse okay, Dyne sir?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Wake up the crew, Aika. We'll have to get Vyse directly back home. He's too sick to stay here...he might not make the night if not treated properly, which I don't know how to. Get Briggs here, on the double!" his last order ring his fear, his nervousness, his uncertainly and his sadness within it. He held his son close to him. 'Please, Moons, please don't make him die on me...he's the most precious thing I have..."  
  
It was a wonderful night-the ride was rather smooth for once. Dyne had his helmsman to drive, since he couldn't get away from the critical ill Vyse. Aika help him trying to get the fever down by putting a compress on the forehead. Vyse cough a bit at some times, with a bit of blood flowing out. He then unexpectedly woke up.  
  
"Da... Daddy?" he asked. Dyne shushed him by putting a finger on the small lips. The boy's eyes started to water. His breathing was out of control.  
  
"Daddy...I'm scared..." he started to shudder, eyes wide out. "Daddy...I think I'm gonna die...Daddy!" His voice rang panic. Aika's face almost resembles his.  
  
"Will he die? Will he?" she asked. Dyne, however, shook his head. He knew how Vyse felt; he once had that feeling.  
  
"It's a panic attack, Aika. He won't die, but he believes deeply he will. Vyse, try to control yourself, precious one-"  
  
"NO! I'll gonna die! I can't take it, Daddy! My heart's gonna explode, so much it's fast!"  
  
Aika took his pulse. Fast? Seemed a little bit fast, but not like Vyse thinks. "It's an illusion...he's delirious, uncle Dyne?" The man nodded, and tried to sooth poor Vyse. "Vyse, it's all right...we're almost home. The doctor will heal you, sweetheart." He glanced at her. "It's a panic attack mixed with a fever dream. This can't be good, Aika."  
  
A crewmember came in. "Dyne, we're almost at home, in about six minutes-" Dyne's mind snapped-they could go faster than this! His son's life was barely hanging on!  
  
"Vyse is delirious here, and he needs critical medical attention as quickly as possible-get them to go fast enough so we can get there in two!" His voice was as sharp as a new blade, ready to slice and dice people. The man quickly ran out after a meek 'yessir', rapidly the ship got faster and soon enough, they were at Pirate Isle.  
  
"Son, you have to get up," he told the boy. Vyse shook his head. "My tummy really hurts..." Dyne couldn't resist but sigh. Vyse might be little and skinny, but his weight was a round oval stone on twenty-pint cans. "You are heavy, Vyse..."  
  
"But I can't! Everything hurts!" The father had to hide with his hand the face of dismay he was showing. "Fine, Vyse...I'll carry you..."  
  
Constance gasped as she saw her baby boy ill in his father's arms.  
  
"My poor little angel! What happened to him? What's with the scar?" she had to ask the questions Dyne didn't want to answer.  
  
"Not right now, Connie. Vyse's ill-he's sick like hell. Get the doctor-he can help us."  
  
Upon lying Vyse on his bed, Connie found something strange about Vyse. He was frailer than he was used to and she notices the blood on his outfit's left side.  
  
"Vyse? What's wrong, sugar pie?"she asked. Dyne answered for him.  
  
"He got hit by a needle, which I think it was poisoned. He's got something like the flu, and he's seriously delirious." Vyse's moaning calls for his father and mother attracted Dyne and Constance to hold his hand and rub it tenderly.  
  
"My poor little baby...why must things go terribly wrong for you..."she muttered as she played with his flowy hair.  
  
"Mama...stay...stay away from...from it...it's...it's..." Vyse's eyes teared when a small drop of icy water from who knows where fell into his mouth. Rubbing the tears on the long eyelashes that protected her son's eyes, they suddenly opened up to pupiless amberish irises. She shrieked that the whole island could almost hear her.  
  
"Constance...you didn't see what I've seen, right?" Dyne couldn't hide his fear anymore. His son-his precious only son-might be possessed by something! That's when a wisp-like creature made of light came out of him. Vyse shuddered for a bit, then closed his eyes whose pupils had returned. The wisp flew around the couple and stopped at the bedside table when it became what Dyne or Constance had never, ever seen in their lives until now.   
  
She must've be at lease six inches tall, with sparkling long white hair with baby blue bangs, an white/transparent jester dress with boots and a hat to match. Her eyes-lo, her eyes were the lightest of icy blue, pupiless yet adorable. The hair was so wispy, so willowy; you could mistake them for treads of silk, satin and velvet. Her skin was so white, but you couldn't see threw it. She had soft sky blue lipstick on, and she had an ivory staff, with a snowflake with a transparent orb in the middle at the top of it, and you could swear it was made out of ice. But it was her gloves, snowy white with a blue trim, which ended like a triangle, her elf ears and her dragonfly wings that blew them away. They swore she had a beautiful blue aura surrounding her. She looked at Vyse, and sighed. Her voice sounded like small little bells ringing in the air. She flew towards him and landed right next to his nose. She kneeled and touches his scar, and hummed what sounded like a lament. A soft breezy cold came in the room, and Vyse seemed to glow with the same blue she had as an aura. He whimpered and brought the sheets closer to his shoulders as the cold and glow stop. Looking at his eyelashes, then at his apples, she pokes at the scar with a tip of the snowflake wand. The boy groans and reaches to scratch his scar when his hand bumped into the fairy, making her yelp. Vyse's eyes open wide until they had the size of saucers. The pixie took the air, amused and enjoyed. As he sat in his bed, confused in emotions, the pixie came and taps his nose with a finger. He felt a soft breeze on him, or that's what he felt it was like.  
  
"You alright now, sugar?" the fairy asked, grinning to her ears. Vyse could just nod. "Well, you're lucky that I came, sweetie. I'm Icvydaiwl the IceMaker! So, what's your name, anyway?"  
  
"It's Vyse Kennedy, miss," he spoke in a slightly trembling voice. She giggled, hand over mouth, and glanced at his parents.  
  
"Vysie's gonna be fine, sir and ma'am. Give him some rest and chicken brew and in a few days he'll be giving you a headache," she told them, and as they were going to answer, she returned into her wisp form and flew away. Vyse looked outside-it was snowing?  
  
"Mama-do you see what I see?" he gaped at the sight.  
  
"I guess Icvydaiwl wanted to give away something nice for you, Vyse. We never have snow around here, it's so beautiful..."  
  
"Mama...I love it! I love it!"Vyse cried in joy. The tears streaming on his face wasn't of pain: it was of pure ecstasy.  
  
Icvydaiwl looked under her. Vyse was looking out the window, smiling yet crying. The snow was so beautiful...she twill her staff once more. 'Vyse,' she thought, 'this is a gift-a gift from above.'  
  
A/N: That's all! ^^  
  
Plotty: Wow. I love this! It's so cool! ^_^  
  
Chibi Vize: Cool! Ith ish!  
  
Awww...CUTE!  
  
Ploty: Right, its kawaii...¬_¬ Can we get a better fic?  
  
Plotty: Shut up-  
  
R&R, flames are not allowed, unless you want to see Plotty with her handgun barrel straight at your ass. 


End file.
